


Absolute Fluff bc sometimes these dudes get affectionate

by EndoplasmxReticulum



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: All I'm saying is Herman can be affectionate when he needs to be, Comfort, Fluff, I will add tags as the story continues!, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Violence, Loomis gets bullied, M/M, Mildly Childish Michael, Pl e ase bully me I'm begging, bc Herman doesn't know how to Calm Down, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoplasmxReticulum/pseuds/EndoplasmxReticulum
Summary: Couple of guys being dudes,, holding hands and such.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Michael Myers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Absolute Fluff bc sometimes these dudes get affectionate

The Doctor stood over the body of the last remaining survivor. He'd just finished frying their brain with only his hands, he made sure to save his mori for the last one. The Doctor giggled to himself as he decreased the charge in his hands. The euphoria of using his mori faded as quickly as it came, leaving The Doctor to feel some form of longing. He almost didn't want to admit it, but he missed seeing his lover. His… boyfriend? The term didn't feel quite right yet, it was still so foreign to him. They admitted they loved each other a while ago, sure, but he didn't put a label on their relationship yet. He couldn't deny the truth behind his confession, he meant it, but he didn't know what to call their relationship anymore after it.  
Whatever they had, The Doctor admired it. It was almost comforting to have someone to come back to after his trials were completed. Perhaps his beloved felt the same way? That thought made him realize he'd never visited Haddonfield on his own, he never had a reason to until now. That would have to be changed. The Doctor straightened his tie, charged his hands slightly, and exited Léry's.  
The Doctor only vaguely knew the layout of Haddonfield based on the few times he'd had trials there. The other houses seemed to be there for atmospheric value rather than hold any significance. Places for generators to be and places for the survivors to hide was all they were to him. The Myers house was the main attraction, the centerpiece.  
The Doctor himself was only older than Myers by 4 years, he was still sane when his darling had escaped that wretched sanitarium. If only The Léry had been closer to Haddonfield, he could've been able to meet him sooner and give him proper treatment. He'd always fantasized about treating him, restraining Michael and shocking him until he finally spoke, something Loomis could never get him to do. It was merely a dream before, but it was true now. The Doctor had him weak at the knees over him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
The Doctor longingly sighed as his chest fluttered. He stood in front of the Myers house, bracing himself. Sparks flew from his hands as he lost control for a moment as he thought about what they'd get up to in there. He riled himself up too much and he couldn't calm down, it was probably for the best. The more out of control he was, the quicker it would be to make his darling weak.  
Eventually, he regained some control of his sparks. He folded his hands behind his back and started to enter the Myers house. He stood in the doorway, peeking inside to observe his beloved. Michael was facing away from him, his fists clenched and noticeably tense. More tense than usual. He didn't seem to notice that he was there, he seemed… distracted.  
The Doctor removed the apparatus around his mouth and wiped the dripping saliva from his mouth away before he spoke. "Michael?"  
Michael flinched slightly and the tension from his shoulders lessened. He turned his head to look at the other, his mask was off. He let out a large sigh and seemed to think for a moment. Finally, he turned all the way to face the other man.  
"Hey," Herman started, slowly approaching the other. He noticed the couch beside Michael had slash marks on the cushions, the stuffing slightly peeking out. The knife used to do so was lodged in the arm of the couch. He probably would've continued the destruction if he hadn't been interrupted. Herman pieced together what happened straight away, it must've been a close call in his trial. He almost felt sympathetic towards him, Michael was a talented killer, he deserved all four every time.  
"Herman…" Michael whined softly. It was odd, he sounded so pathetic. He was like a child that needed to be consoled.  
Michael reached one of his hands out towards the other, craving any kind of touch. Herman took his hand into his own, entwining their fingers together. Electricity transferred from his hand to Michael's, flowing through and making it back to his own once more. Herman cupped the other's face with his remaining hand.  
"Who was it, baby?" Herman inquired.  
The pet name given to Michael soothed him, he smiled slightly. "Laurie…"  
Herman nodded knowingly. "That degenerate," his electricity grew in intensity, "next time I see her I'll make sure she gets her treatment." Herman let out a small giggle at his own comment.  
Michael purred slightly. "Don't kill her. Let her escape…" he trailed off for a moment, he seemed hypnotized by the physical affection. "Save some for me."  
Herman planted a quick kiss onto Michael's forehead. "Of course, baby."  
Michael smiled again, more noticeably this time. It was comforting seeing him show emotion, normally it's very off-putting but… it felt so right. This was a side of him that no one had ever seen of him before, and it was almost an honor to be the first to see it. Michael was a beast with one goal, to kill; and yet, he was able to be tamed. Herman always dreamed of seeing what made such a beast tick, and now here he is, coddling said beast in his hands.  
Michael perked up suddenly, he released his grip on the other's hand and pulled his knife from out of the couch's arm. He gently grabbed Herman's wrist and removed his hand from his cheek. It surprised Herman how gentle he was being. Michael moved away from the other and searched around the room for his mask.  
"Are you about to start a trial?" Herman questioned.  
Michael nodded in response as he put on his mask.  
"I should probably head back, then. I don't want to disturb you." Herman stated.  
Michael shook his head rapidly. "Stay."  
"Hm?"  
Michael held Herman's hand for a moment. "Stay,"  
Herman giggled to himself once more, thinking ahead about the implications. "Alright, I'll stay and wait for you to return."  
Michael nodded and pressed his masked lips against the other's cheek. With that, he exited the house and made his way to the trial. Herman sat on the knife-punctured couch and excitedly awaited his beloved's return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang :)! I'm thinking about making this a big ol' collection of mini-stories of them interacting romantically since sometimes I feel like writing about a couple of big boys holding hands. First chapter is kind of a test to see how motivated I feel writing consistently so hey, if I Do go ahead with this I apologize ahead of time for disappearing suddenly. Either way, I hope you enjoyed :D!
> 
> Also yes, this is a very Slight continuation of Absolute Thirst but don't worry about that too much! When I do continue that, I'll only reference it in the other stories as I did with this one. Think of this as more of a spin-off series than an actual continuation of the ATCU. Either way, don't feel the need to read the previous works! They're not necessary really and I'm more doing this to motivate me to write more as I already said. I'm rambling kaefbbhfsd,, Thank you for reading the test chapter and I hope you have a really good day!


End file.
